


Celadon City Gym After Dark

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Mindbreak, Scat, Soiling, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lyra sneaks into the Celadon City gym after hearing rumors about how crazy the place gets at night. She’s quickly greeted by an impressive sight, and pays quite the price for it.





	1. Celadon City Gym After Dark (Lyra Version)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> This story has two separate versions! The first version stars Lyra enduring some Mindbreak and other gross stuff. If you prefer guys, you can read the second version starring Ethan by reading the second chapter instead.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 3/8/18.

Lyra crept as quietly as she could inside the bush maze of the Celadon City Gym. The gym had officially closed 15 minutes ago at 10 pm. Now the whole place was almost completely silent, bar a few giggles here and there as people headed out. Perfect.

Rumors had circulated around the region that the beautiful ladies manning the Celadon City Gym partook in some odd activities at night. The rumors varied, but almost all of them revolved around the same core idea: When all the girls left, the stern, powerful lady trainers let their panties drop and descended into hedonistic fits of lesbian sex!

That was totally something Lyra needed to check out! Lyra had always been a bit timid with sex, but she’d come to learn the last few years, she was far more interested in other girls than boys! Once the other ladies were all hyped up from scissoring one another, Lyra could move in, finally shed her inhibitions, and lose her virginity in a lesbian orgy!! Oh, it was such a perfect plan!

All Lyra had to do now was be a bit sneaky. The girl slowly sunk into the line of bushes in front of her. These bushes lined the most spacious area of the gym right where Erika accepted challenges. Surely this would be where all the action would be! Lyra took great care to wrap herself in the plants without making too much noise. Silence was key.

After a while, things seemed to be working out. A few ladies emerged onto the scene. One was a lass who’d outgrown the lass look maybe three years ago. Now she was just a busty woman in a school girl’s outfit. The other was a beauty, dawning a blue tank top and a white mini skirt that left little of her bodily proportions up to the imagination. Lyra was growing damp already. These beautiful woman were a mere yard away from her!

“Gosh, it’s so much fun here, Tamia!” the lass commented. “I can’t believe all the wonderful things that have happened to me since I joined the Celadon Gym!”

“Right Kay? Life is the best here!” Tamia responded.

“And we haven’t even gotten to the best part of the night, ehehehe~” Kay giggled.  
  
The beauty blushed. “Are you saying you’re ready for a little bit of… fertilization?”

“You read my mind~” Kay reassured.

F-F-Fertilization!? Whoa, were they really this up front about it all!? This was insane! Lyra was the luckiest girl in the world! Though, how they were going to “fertilize” anything was a mystery given they were both girls. Maybe that’s what they called sex with a dildo? Lyra’s imagination was running wild as the two parted ways with their underwear.

But… no. That didn’t seem to be it. Instead of a pulling a big fat dildo or a condom out of Kay’s backpack, Kay pulled out a thermos and a pair of straws. The two were giggling excitedly as the Lass brought the container closer. What could possibly have those two so excited?

The top of the canister cracked open. Instantly a sharp aroma spread across the room with rapid speed, hitting Lyra’s nose in a mere second. A super fruity, oddly disarming, and weirdly satisfying scent began filling her nose. It was if she had shoved her face right into a huge tropical flower or a cut orange. What on earth was that stuff? It certainly didn’t smell refreshing or delightful. It just smelled… stuffy.

The two ladies stuck two straws into the liquid below. Each of their plump, ruby lips gripped an end, both leaning forward to enjoy the beverage together. The white of the straw tinted ever so slightly as the two women sucked on the drink. The thermos was soon drained dry. The two ladies parted their lips from the straw to let their mouths take roost elsewhere. Both of them gazed longingly into each other’s eyes. And soon enough, the two were locked into and intimate kiss.

Oh. My god. They were just going at it. Lyra couldn’t believe it. Sure she’d seen porn actresses do this sort of thing, but to see two real human beings sucking face so wildly excited was enthralling! Lyra’s loins started to dampen. Her hands dove for that needy spot in her pants, though she took great care not to make too much noise. The room was almost completely silent barring the smacking of those ladies’ lips. Just a nudge too hard on a branch and she’d give her position away.

But then something broke the silence. Some horrid sloppy wet noise like a beast passing gas rang through the air, sending a foul noise reverberating around the gym.

Urgh! Lyra flinched in confusion for a second. What… what Pokemon was out wandering the gym making such a gross noise?

Lyra soon found her answer as she looked back down to the ladies below. Her eyes slowly trailed away from those beautiful faces smashing against one another. Instead, they drifted towards the girls naked rears. Before her very eyes, those beautiful butts started to morph into something vulgar. The anus of the beauty started blossoming wide. Her asshole showed its true self as a heavy, well worn orifice as it stretched wide to expel another bellow of ass fumes into the air! Moments later, the lass’s ass added to the cacophony with an equally powerful brassy fart!

This was unbelievable! Lyra was stunned silent as the two women she was spying on descended into doing among the most unladylike thing imaginable! These pretty girls were ripping loud, booming, multi-second long farts like it was absolutely nothing! How were they even etting out such impressive volumes of gas?

Lyra scarcely had the time to wonder that before another sight took over her senses. Gradually the mystifying sight of those fat asses farting shifted. The sounds turned to dampened, suppressed crackles. Now even wider still those sloppy holes dilated.

Almost perfectly synchronized, those two massive assholes began pushing out thick, solid shit logs from their depths. Coiling ropes of girlshit fell from their rears onto the green grass below, taking the form of fat disorderly piles bending under their own weight. The two’s kissing only grew more passionate as their asses dumped more and more scat. It just. Kept. Coming! Lyra saw them pass far larger bowel movements than she’d ever taken in her life! 20 seconds in and more and more ropes of scat descended out of them, their two piles gradually fusing together into a mighty pat of waste fitting for a Rapidash. The two of them were completely transfixed on each other as they defecated. Neither took even the slightest withdrawal from their close entwining kiss.

Lyra still had no reaction to offer. She simply gazed in curiosity as those sputtering anuses shat more and more. Her other senses took a backseat as her eyes struggled to process the sight.

“Lovely isn’t it?” A voice whispered behind her.

Alarm rang through Lyra as she felt a teasing voice creep down her neck. She was so distracted by the eyesore, she didn’t notice another presence move in behind her! Lyra instinctively let out a scared yelp, falling forth out of the bushes proper and into the wider area with the two defecating ladies. Tree branches caught her shoe, sending her off balance and hurtling towards the ground. Lyra was lucky she just so happen to fall onto the clean grass, and not the pile of shit just a foot or two away.

Tamia and Kay broke out of their make out session as they sensed the new intruder. Kay’s anus shut tight in a heartbeat to get her out of the way, but Tamia’s less resilient pucker continued against her will as she started to stand.

“Wah… intruder!?” Kay shouted.

“Erika! Erika, where are you!? We have an intruder!” Tamia yelled.

“Don’t worry, girls.” The woman who’d crept behind Lyra responded, such a soothing tone in her voice. “I’m right here. And I’ve got just the thing to deal with her~”

Lyra began to regain her composure as the ladies around her spoke. She scrambled to get back on her feet, trying to escape the gym before anyone could see her face and match that to “the gross pervert who watched two women take a shit”. Yet just as her sneakers had footing, just as her body got in position to sprint out, Lyra felt another body descend on her and force her back down to the ground.

A woman dressed in an orange kimono sat atop her back, pinning the girl beneath her weight. Lyra caught a glance at her face. It was Erika the Gym Leader herself! Lyra clawed at the ground desperate for escape. Her attempts fell flat. That burning smile on the woman’s face only made things worse!

Finally, Erika withdrew something from the folds of her kimono; a glass jar filled with some strange pink liquid. The canister was soon in Lyra’s face. With a squeeze, a spray of pink fluid splattered against Lyra’s face.

“Wha-what!?” Lyra panicked. “H-help! Help! Someone help!”

Lyra began coughing from the blast of liquid. Her eyes darted back and forth hoping someone would arrive to help her. Yet no one seemed to be coming. Lyra’s coughing worsened suddenly as Erika departed from her back. Now all three of the woman were giggling at her. She tried to stand, but felt all her energy sapping away with every heave of her lungs. Soon her attempts to stand were pacified. Lyra’s body began to relax. In no time at all, she was out cold before the other women.

 

——–

 

Lyra awoke some time later in a decrepit sort of lab room with faintly any light to speak of. It took her a while to regain any composure, but it soon became readily apparent something was dreadfully wrong with her.

Lyra was bound to a chair or sorts. Her hands were cuffed to the sides of the seat and her legs were bound at the seat’s base. A bit of struggling reaffirmed she was stuck here. A squeak as a result of said struggling made the girl double check her appearance.

Encasing Lyra’s body was the most claustrophobic clothing she’d ever felt, if this could even be properly classified as clothing. A snug latex suit was hugging her body tightly, running from her collar to her hands to her breasts to her feet. It was a bright green outfit with small red flowers adorning it at certain parts. The only part of her body that was free to breath lower than her neck only worsened the situation. There was no seat to this outfit. Her naked asshole was exposed to the open air below. Her seat had a hole in it!? What was going on!?

There was someone else in the room too! Oh thank goodness, she had some source of help! A woman with green hair, tan skin, and a grey apron with a flower in her hair was on the opposite side of this place. She didn’t seem to notice her at first, she was busy toiling away with a set of beakers and several bottles of strange looking liquids. Maybe if Lyra spoke up, she’d help her.

“H-hello?” Lyra yelled. “Hey, who are you!?”

Across the room, the woman ignored her at first. She was half way through putting a beverage to her lips as Lyra spoke, and continued the motion. She uncorked the drink. The same smell that had invaded Lyra’s senses while she was spying on those two ladies of Celadon City gym hit her again, transversing the room in second. Lyra flinched at the odd aroma as the woman chugged the vial.

Only moments after consuming the drink in its entirety did the woman start acting strange. Sounds of flatulence and crackling shit rang through the air. The seat of the unknown girl’s outfit rapidly began bulging and contorting as thick rods of waste ruthlessly barrelled out of her with impressive speed. Her only reaction was to bend her knees slightly and let out a delighted sigh! Oh my god, she was taking a monster shit! Her waste soon began to even fall out of her leg holes to splatter against the floor and she gave hardly any reaction. All she did upon completing the impressive movement was grab a second vial of the strange liquid and head towards Lyra.

“Hey there!” she rang, logs of waste from her mega dump falling to the floor as she walked. “I’m Mallow! I’m a friend of the person who runs this gym. You’re our Oddish right?”

Oddish? What did she mean by that?

“My name’s Lyra, please explain to me what’s going on!” Lyra yelled.

“No, you’re an Oddish!” Mallow replied. “You’re a blooming oddish we’re going to turn into a smelly Gloom~!”

Lyra’s confusion only grew throughout the conversation. “A what? Who’s we?”

Suddenly natural light filled the dark, shadowy room from the parting of a door. A figure stood in the doorway, quickly motioning into the room and sealing the light back behind her.

“Hey Erika! She’s awake now.” Mallow mentioned.

“Lovely” cooed the Gym Leader.

Lyra’s eyes finally calmed down from the flash of light. She was met by Erika gripping her chin and aiming her gaze squarely down her maniacally smiling face.

“Such a bad girl~!” Erika teased. “I can’t believe some sort of pervert like you would sneak in and spy on my lovely gym maidens during such an intimate moment! You really seemed to be having a good time watching them. Was it really that fun watching other girls poop~? What a pervert~”

The trainer attempted to will some kind of reaction, but couldn’t disprove the claim. She was transfixed on those ladies and their defecating assholes the whole time…

“Wow, did she really stare at them that closely!?” Mallow exclaimed.

“Yup! She couldn’t look away! I think if she likes watching girls poop that much, she’ll make for quite the stinky Gloom!” explained Erika.

“What are you talking about already!?” Lyra yelled. “What is this Oddish and Gloom nonsense!?”

“What an angry little Oddish! I do suppose it’s time to pacify you, huh?” Erika laughed.

The woman stood up and headed towards an incense placed nearby. A light of a match and the container started spreading a peculiar scent throughout the room.

The stench hit Lyra fairly quickly. It had that same property where it flooded her nostrils and overwhelmed her senses as that strong smelling juice, but it had quite a different odor. This one smelled less citrus-y. Far more soft a smell. It was so… so relaxing…

Lyra felt her muscles grow loose and her anxiety start to fade. She became conscious she was slowly growing lethargic, but couldn’t find much of a way to stop it. The only part of her body that felt as if it were growing more active was between her legs. Blood surged to her crotch. She felt the space between her legs grow damp in this awful suit. Lyra sat there with a look somewhere between pre sleep exhaustion and anger as she felt the incense work it’s magic on her body.

“There! That’ll get you nice and willing to give in and become a nice messy Gloom~” Erika smiled. “We need Glooms like you to keep our gym well fed and beautiful! Plants need a good fertilizer, you know? And fertilizer made with Mallow’s ultra potent juices make the most wonderful fertilizer of all!”

F-fertilizer? What the fuck was she talking about? How was she going to make…

Oh no. Were they going to…? No way.

“Whew, that stuff is strong!” Mallow commented at the burning incense filling her nose. “Gosh, I can just feel myself getting wetter by the moment!”

“It certainly is. You really are a devil making such a wicked incense, Mallow. An odor that makes people so horny, yet unable to tip over the edge~ Good thing we can actually leave this room and take care of those needs once everything gets too intense. Unlike our poor Oddish here… tsk tsk~!” teased Erika.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying~?” Mallow asked, drawing nearer.

Erika reciprocate the gesture, sinking a hand into Mallow’s ass flesh and messy rear. “I certainly am! But first, we need to water our little Oddish, don’t you think? I’m sure she’s about to evolve!”

The drink in Mallows clutches was brought towards Lyra’s mouth. With her arms bound, there was no way to resist. Slowly the two women placed the glass bottle to her lips and forced the beverage into her gullet.

The strong taste blindsided Lyra’s palate. It was one thing to smell it, it was another thing entirely to taste it! How did anyone manage to keep this down? I was this odd, sticky bubbly water and it tasted twice as strong as the sweetest citrus! Yet despite how much Lyra wanted to spit all this back out, her relaxed muscles were having trouble getting their act together. In mere seconds, the drink had disappeared down her throat.

“First taste is always the hardest! Look at her, she must have hated it!” Mallow taunted.

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll grow to love that lovely nectar in due time. They always do.” Erika commented.

Lyra had a moment to herself. A moment where she felt horny, weak, and worried all at the same time. It was a brief moment before she felt everything get much worse. The beverage in her gut started toying with her stomach. Her belly gave out a ringing wail as she felt the contents of her insides shift. Something… something was very wrong! What was this drink going to do to her!?

Lyra’s rear opened on its own accord. A brassy, booming fart unlike anything she’d ever been capable of generating before boomed out of her right in front of the two women!

“Ahahaha! Looks like our Oddish is evolving into a stinky Gloom~!” Mallow celebrated.

“My my~ She’ll make such wonderful fertilizer, I’m sure~” smiled Erika.

The dots connected. Her anus was exposed to a different chamber because… Those two women and Mallow had taken this drink and… o-oh no, she was going to shit herself! These two were going to make her shit a massive amount and use it as fertilizer!

“Wh-why are you doing this!?” Lyra squirmed in panic at that realization, the tiny flex prompting her butt to let another burst of methane out. Lyra groaned in discomfort. She could feel her insides ballooning, almost as if the drink she sampled was solidifying in her gut. She felt terrible amounts of waste clogging her insides. The head of a fat turd was poking out her delicate anus, gradually stretching it wider and wider… She couldn’t believe this! Desperately she clenched her pelvic muscles, trying to hold on so very badly.

“Oh! Oooh, look she’s trying to resist!” Mallow teased. “That’ll only make you fall harder and faster, you know~! Your body’s desperate, absolutely BEGGING you to take a shit. You should listen to nature’s calling!”

Erika gave Lyra’s head a pat. “Go on, dear! Don’t be embarrassed. Just be a good little Gloom for us and make a big mess. We won’t laugh too hard~”

Lyra stammered and shivered as the pressure built and built. She couldn’t humiliate herself like this! She couldn’t give in. She couldn’t… c-couldn’t…

“U-uuurgghh…” with a defeated, grunting groan, Lyra’s body crumpled to the call of nature. Her asshole was split wide by the head of a fat log of shit. Slowly at first it crept out of her, but soon the backlog of waste pressured her to expel harder and faster. Letting her body give in turned to forcefully bearing down and trying to rid herself of this problem as fast as possible. Yet no matter how hard she strained, no matter how loudly and sloppily semi solid shit slammed out of her gut, it just kept coming!

“Aaaaah~! She’s doing it! Oh my god, she’s going already! This really is the strongest juice I’ve ever made!” Mallow delighted.

Erika looked back to Mallow with a sarcastic look. “Did you really have any doubt after ruining that apron of yours so thoroughly? Mallow, you’re just a regular genius with ingredients! This fiber juice is going to keep my whole gym fertilized! It’ll also keep all my patrons quite entertained.”

Erika’s attention redirected back to Lyra. “It’s super powerful, isn’t it Gloomy~?”

Various feelings swept over Lyra. Embarrassment, frustration, disgust, anger… but the longer she sat there defecating for who knows how long, another feeling started to dominate. Relief. The natural sensation of her bowels voiding such cramped contents had an intrinsic sort of biologically programmed satisfaction to it. Over time, Lyra’s anxiety started to ebb away.

Working synchronously with that feeling was a new sensation in her lower half… Lyra began to discover the pleasures of anal. Firm matter was rushing across the back wall of her Skene’s gland, making its pleasures known for the first time. That coupled with the incense quelling her body and all of a sudden, Lyra was heavily aroused. As time went on, it only intensified further… Lyra was insatiably horny!

“Ah! Ahh, look! She’s breaking in~! She’s getting turned on from pooping herself!” Mallow giggled.

Lyra winced at that remark momentarily, red creeping over her face. This was mortifying! Momentarily the flow of waste from her slowed, something inside her trying to desperately hold on to some shred of her dignity. But oh how quickly that alarm washed away as more and more of that thick rod of waste rolled over that gland in her bum. There was hardly any waiting for the transition between shame at Mallow’s taunts and sultry excitement at her erupting rear.

Mallow’s prying continued. “Oh? Feels weird right~? Feels nice, riiiight~?”

Lyra grit her teeth and frowned. Again, she struggled to save face, again she tried to not buckle into a weird pervert already! ..O-oh god, but something about Mallow acknowledging what she was doing…

“You gonna keep going or what? We know you want to~”

Something inside her…

“Ahaaa~ C’mon, just go! C’mon you weirdo, poop in front of us all~”

Felt so… so…

“Ewww, she’s going to do it! She’s going to get off to pooping herself in front of us! Ahahaha~!”

So GOOD! With that final taunt, Lyra let loose! Being teased and humiliated in front of such attractive ladies as she did such a vile deed, oh it got her so fired up! Her anus parted with an assbreaking turd, thick ropes of shit coiling out of her relentlessly! Oooh but it wasn’t enough just to do this, no! She needed to push! She needed Mallow and Erika to know just how disgusting a little Gloom she was! Lyra bore down hard, leaning over to shove as much muck out of her butt as possible! There was no question she was trying her hardest to get the two to laugh at her.

“Oh, she doesn’t even care anymore! She just wants to get off! Go! Go as haaaard as you can for us! Go little Gloomy, go!” Mallow cheered.

A-ah the sting of Mallow’s words were so sweet! She knew exactly what she was doing! What was this energy? Lyra felt a surge of arousal course through her at the sheer humiliation of what vile deed she was doing! Her pussy was so needy pressed against her darling latex suit. Just a little bit more and she’d be there! Just a few more seconds of Mallow and Erika’s giggles and stares peering into her soul as she abased herself…

Ha-aaah, so close to cumming! Maybe if she shoved harder. Just a little more… O-oooh, so much was coming out! Almost there… Almost there! Yes, yes, yes, almost there…

With a sloppy plop and a heavy fart, the flow from Lyra’s anus ended.  
  
…No! No not now! Why did her bowel movement have to end now!? She was so close! Just one more second, just one more moment of those delightfully wide logs of shit rolling against her vaginal backwall and she’d be there! She’d be cumming all over herself in front of these ladies in her own personal little heaven! Why did it have to end now!?

“Aww, poor Ms. Gloom! So close to cumming, huh~?” Erika asked.

Mallow had already jumped to an answer. “Yeah, that look of torment on her face definitely looks like a ruined orgasm!“

Erika peeped her head behind Lyra’s chair to see how the container her butt was attached to was doing. “Goodness me, you certainly made a lot of fertilizer! This’ll bloom some truly wonderful flowers in the garden. Mallow, I really don’t know how you do it. They just take a drink of that juice of yours and they’re spraying twice the volume as a solid out their other end!”

“Top secret Alolan recipe~” Mallow winked.

“Poor girl!” Erika commented as she patted Lyras head. “We told you you can’t cum with that incense up, right? You’ll never get over the edge, no matter how wonderful you feel from all that anal abuse.”

This was some valuable information Lyra ought to be processing. Yet she was in such a heavy near orgasm delirium, she refused to focus on anything that didn’t contribute to her cumming. The broken trainer was just hopelessly bearing down trying to produce anything.

“Oh, but what do I know? It certainly feels like you’re almost there, doesn’t it?” cooed Erika “Like just the sliiiightest sensation rolling out of you might send you over the edge~? Maybe I’m wrong and you will be able to cum. You’ve broken yourself in to be such a lovely Gloom, we might as well let you try.”

Erika’s attention turned back to Mallow. “Mallow, she looks so desperate… did you set up that little experiment of yours? I think she’d like to test it.”

Mallow gasped. “Oh! Isn’t that a little cruel, even for us? The poor girl would just be sitting here and… o-ooh I guess it would be fun.”

The two Grass-type experts vanished momentarily into the darkness. Lyra was left to desperately grunt and push, steadily going more and more desperate to cum. Gah, it wasn’t fair! She’d been so close! Just a little more of that juice! Oh, just a second longer and she would have been in heaven!

“Oh Gloomy~” Mallow called out.

Steadily from the shadows a machine emerged. It was a large sort of pump hooked up to a huge container filled with that same liquid! Just the realization that there was more of that lovely drink made Lyra salivate. Then she saw the feeding tube. A tube was hooked directly to the giant juice tanker with a nice tight strap to situate the mouthpiece to her head. Lyra’s brain was finally able to compute something among the haze of the pleasure running through her body. She was beyond excited for what was to come!

Erika situated the tube on Lyra’s face. Mallow cranked a valve on the container. With a heavy gurgle, the flow of juice into Lyra’s mouth began anew!

Gone was that intolerable taste Lyra had sampled earlier. The satisfaction of an addiction momentarily satiated was all she could really taste. It was as if her body had already reinterpretted that taste as something very, very good. Something that’d finally make her able to cum. Oh how all these tastes and smells played with her mind! Soon her stomach was filled with the juice. Her gut gave a rumble signalling the liquid was starting to work its magic. Tears of joy were in Lyras eyes as she pushed yet again.

Finally with one last hard push, Lyra was rewarded for her efforts! Her eyes rolled back as a wet, booming fart blasted out of her, quickly accompanied by another fat coiling shit cascading out of her ass! She was in absolute heaven. The poor girl never stood a chance between that addicting laxative cocktail and that mind hazing incense hanging in the air. She was content to nurse on this wicked juice desperately clinging on to the idea she might somehow be able to get off, despite Erika’s insistence it was all futile.

“My oh my~ Such a wonderful Gloom! I’ve never seen a girl fall so fast! If I didn’t know I couldn’t get off with this awful stuff filling the air, I’d certainly be destroying my clit to your downfall~” Erika boasted.

“You can stay here as long as you want, Gloomy! We’ll refill your juice if it ever runs out. We, on the other hand, are horny as hell and want to get a nice fuck going. We’re going to step outside away from that incense so we can actually get off while you continue to shit yourself stupid. Make lots of fertilizer for us, okay~?” Mallow asked.

Lyra paid them no mind as she gluttonously devoured that sweet nectar. She was content to stay in the dark and feed as the other two ladies left for fresh air and a rousing session of lesbian sex. She’d get there soon too, surely. She’d get off soon, she just knew it. In one end, out the other. She was a content mewling scat factory. So good. So, so good…

Lyra kept drinking that strong smelling liquid as fast as she could. Even after dozens of minutes of consumption, ass sputtering away great piles of waste, she couldn’t get there. And in her hazey mess of a drunken head, all she could think to do is try harder and harder.

Her head raced with fantasies, wondering what those pretty girls would think of her like this, what awful taunts and insults they’d have for her. She’d be a nasty, smelly Gloom for sure. She wanted to be the nastiest, smelliest Gloom of all!

Focus. Focus hard. Push hard and focus so you can cum! Be the best Gloom you can be. Shove harder. Faster. A-aaaah, so close! Just a little more… push just a little harder… so close to cumming…. Yes… yes, yes, yes! …N-no! Noooo c-can’t… can’t cum! Clitty so needy… can’t stroke… push harder… c’mon… c’mon…. Drink more, pass more, c’mon… Be… be a good Gloom…


	2. Celadon City Gym After Dark (Ethan Version)

Ethan crept as quietly as he could inside the bush maze of the Celadon City Gym. The gym had officially closed at 10 pm, just 15 minutes ago. Now the whole place was almost completely silent, bar a few giggles here and there as people headed out. Perfect.  
  
Rumors had circulated around the region that the beautiful ladies manning the Celadon City Gym partook in some odd activities at night. The rumors varied, but almost all of them revolved around the same core idea: When all the boys left, the stern, powerful lady trainers let their panties drop and descended into hedonistic fits of lesbian sex!   
  
That was totally something Ethan needed to check out! And of course, once they were all hyped up from scissoring one another, Ethan could move in and get his cock sucked and fucked by lust-drunk beauties! Oh, it was such a perfect plan!  
  
All Ethan had to do now was be a bit sneaky. The boy slowly sunk into the line of bushes in front of him. These bushes lined the most spacious area of the gym right where Erika accepted challenges. Surely this would be where all the action would be! Ethan took great care to wrap himself in the plants without making too much noise. Silence was key.    
  
After a while, things seemed to be working out. A few ladies emerged onto the scene. One was a lass who’d outgrown the lass look maybe three years ago. Now she was just a busty woman in a school girl’s outfit. The other was a beauty, dawning a blue tank top and a white mini skirt that left little of her bodily proportions up to the imagination. Ethan was growing erect already. They were a mere yard away from him!  
  
“Gosh, it’s so much fun here, Tamia!” the Lass commented. “I can’t believe all the wonderful things that have happened to me since I joined the Celadon Gym!”   
  
“Right Kay? Life is the best here!” Tamia responded.   
  
“And we haven’t even gotten to the best part of the night, ehehehe~” Kay giggled.  
  
The beauty blushed. “Are you saying you’re ready for a little bit of… fertilization?”   
  
“You read my mind~” Kay reassured.  
  
F-F-Fertilization!? Whoa, were they really this up front about it all!? This was insane! Ethan was the luckiest guy in the world! Though, how they were going to “fertilize” anything was a mystery given they were both girls. Maybe that’s what they called sex with a dildo? Or maybe they had a guy there that could… h-holy shit, did they know he was there? Where they about to call him over and make him the star of their lewd activities tonight!? Ethan’s imagination was running wild as the two parted ways with their underwear.  
  
But… no. That didn’t seem to be it. Instead of a pulling a big fat dildo or a condom out of Kay’s backpack, Kay pulled out a thermos and a pair of straws. The two were giggling excitedly as the Lass brought the container closer. What could possibly have those two so excited?  
  
The top of the canister cracked open. Instantly a sharp aroma spread across the room with rapid speed, hitting Ethan’s nose in a mere second. A super fruity, oddly disarming, and weirdly satisfying scent began filling his nose. It was if he had shoved his face right into a huge tropical flower or a cut orange. What on earth was that stuff? It certainly didn’t smell refreshing or delightful. It just smelled… stuffy.   
  
The two ladies stuck two straws into the liquid below. Each of their plump, ruby lips gripped an end, both leaning forward to enjoy the beverage together. The white of the straw tinted ever so slightly as the two women sucked on the drink. The thermos was soon drained dry. The two ladies parted their lips from the straw to let their mouths take roost elsewhere. Both of them gazed longingly into each other's eyes.And soon enough, the two were locked into and intimate kiss.  
  
Oh. My god. They were just going at it. Ethan couldn’t believe it. Sure he’d seen porn actresses do this sort of thing, but to see two real human beings sucking face so wildly excited was enthralling! Ethan had an instant erection. His hands dove for that needy bulge in his pants, though he took great care not to make too much noise. The room was almost completely silent barring the smacking of those ladies’ lips. Just a nudge too hard on a branch and he’d give his position away.  
  
But then something broke the silence. Some horrid sloppy wet noise like a beast passing gas rang through the air, sending a foul noise reverberating around the gym.   
  
Urgh! Ethan flinched in confusion for a second. What… what Pokemon was out wandering the gym making such a gross noise?  
  
Ethan soon found his answer as he looked back down to the ladies below. His eyes slowly trailed away from those beautiful faces smashing against one another. Instead, they drifted towards the girls naked rears. Before his very eyes, those beautiful butts started to morph into something vulgar. The anus of the beauty started blossoming wide. Her asshole showed its true self as a heavy, well worn orifice as it stretched wide to expel another bellow of ass fumes into the air! Moments later, the lass’s ass added to the cacophony with an equally powerful brassy fart!  
  
This was unbelievable! Ethan was stunned silent as the two women he was spying on descended into doing among the most unladylike thing imaginable! These pretty girls were ripping loud, booming, multi-second long farts like it was absolutely nothing! How were they even letting out such impressive volumes of gas?  
  
Ethan scarcely had the time to wonder that before another sight took over his senses. Gradually the mystifying sight of those fat asses farting shifted. The sounds turned to dampened, suppressed crackles. Now even wider still those sloppy holes dilated.  
  
Almost perfectly synchronized, those two massive assholes began pushing out thick, solid shit logs from their depths. Coiling ropes of girlshit fell from their rears onto the green grass below, taking the form of fat disorderly piles bending under their own weight. The two’s kissing only grew more passionate as their asses dumped more and more scat. It just. Kept. Coming! Ethan saw them pass far larger bowel movements than he’d ever taken in his life! 20 seconds in and more and more ropes of scat descended out of them, their two piles gradually fusing together into a mighty pat of waste fitting for a Rapidash. The two of them were completely transfixed on each other as they defecated. Neither took even the slightest withdrawal from their close entwining kiss.  
  
Ethan still had no reaction to offer. He simply gazed in curiosity as those sputtering anuses shat more and more. His other senses took a backseat as his eyes struggled to process the sight.  
  
“Lovely isn’t it?” A voice whispered behind him.  
  
Alarm rang through Ethan as he felt a teasing voice creep down his neck. He was so distracted by the eyesore, he didn’t notice another presence move in behind him! Ethan instinctively let out a scared yelp, falling forth out of the bushes proper and into the wider area with the two defecating ladies. Tree branches caught his shoe, sending him off balance and hurtling towards the ground. Ethan was lucky he just so happen to fall onto the clean grass, and not the pile of shit just a foot or two away.  
  
Tamia and Kay broke out of their make out session as they sensed the new intruder. Kay’s anus shut tight in a heartbeat to get her out of the way, but Tamia’s less resilient pucker continued against her will as she started to stand.  
  
“Wah… intruder!?” Kay shouted.  
  
“Erika! Erika, where are you!? We have an intruder!” Tamia yelled.  
  
“Don’t worry, girls.” The woman who’d crept behind Ethan responded, such a soothing tone in her voice. “I’m right here. And I’ve got just the thing to deal with him~”  
  
Ethan began to regain his composure as the ladies around him spoke. He scrambled to get back on his feet, trying to escape the gym before anyone could see his face and match that to “the gross pervert who watched two women take a shit”. Yet just as his sneakers had footing, just as his body got in position to sprint out, Ethan felt another body descend on him and force him back down to the ground.  
  
A woman dressed in an orange kimono sat atop his back, pinning the boy beneath her weight. Ethan caught a glance at her face. It was Erika the Gym Leader herself! Ethan clawed at the ground desperate for escape. His attempts fell flat. That burning smile on the woman’s face only made things worse!  
  
Finally, Erika withdrew something from the folds of her kimono; a glass jar filled with some strange pink liquid. The canister was soon in Ethan’s face. With a squeeze, a spray of pink fluid splattered against Ethan’s face.  
  
“Wha-what!?” Ethan panicked. “H-help! Help! Someone help!”  
  
Ethan began coughing from the blast of liquid. His eyes darted back and forth hoping someone would arrive to help him. Yet no one seemed to be coming. Ethan’s coughing worsened suddenly as Erika departed from his back. Now all three of the woman were giggling at him. He tried to stand, but felt all his energy sapping away with every heave of his lungs. Soon his attempts to stand were pacified. Ethan’s body began to relax. In no time at all, he was out cold before the beautiful women.  
  
\--------  
  
Ethan awoke some time later in a decrepit sort of lab room with faintly any light to speak of. It took him a while to regain any composure, but it soon became readily apparent something was dreadfully wrong with him.  
  
Ethan was bound to a chair or sorts. His hands were cuffed to the sides of the seat and his legs were bound at the seat’s base. A bit of struggling reaffirmed he was stuck here. A squeak as a result of said struggling made the boy double check his appearance.  
  
Encasing Ethan’s body was the most claustrophobic clothing he’d ever felt, if this could even be properly classified as clothing. A snug latex suit was hugging his body tightly, running from his collar to his hands to his feet. It was a bright green outfit with small red flowers adorning it at certain parts. The only part of his body that was free to breath lower than his neck only worsened the situation. There was no seat to this outfit. His naked asshole was exposed to the open air below. His seat had a hole in it!? What was going on!?  
  
There was someone else in the room too! Oh thank goodness, he had some source of help! A woman with green hair, tan skin, and a grey apron with a flower in her hair was on the opposite side of this place. She didn’t seem to notice him at first, she was busy toiling away with a set of beakers and several bottles of strange looking liquids. Maybe if he spoke up, she’d help him.  
  
“H-hello?” Ethan yelled. “Hey, who are you!?”  
  
Across the room, the woman ignored him at first. She was half way through putting a beverage to her lips as Ethan spoke, and continued the motion. She uncorked the drink. The same smell that had invaded Ethan’s senses while he was spying on those two ladies of Celadon City gym hit him again, transversing the room in second. Ethan flinched at the odd aroma as the woman chugged the vial.   
  
Only moments after consuming the drink in its entirety did the woman start acting strange. Sounds of flatulence and crackling shit rang through the air. The seat of the unknown girl’s outfit rapidly began bulging and contorting as thick rods of waste ruthlessly barrelled out of her with impressive speed. Her only reaction was to bend her knees slightly and let out a delighted sigh! Oh my god, she was taking a monster shit! Her waste soon began to even fall out of her leg holes to splatter against the floor and she gave hardly any reaction. All she did upon completing the impressive movement was grab a second vial of the strange liquid and head towards Ethan.  
  
“Hey there!” she rang, logs of waste from her mega dump falling to the floor as she walked. “I’m Mallow! I’m a friend of the person who runs this gym. You’re our Oddish right?”  
  
Oddish? What did she mean by that?  
  
“My name’s Ethan, please explain to me what’s going on!” Ethan yelled.  
  
“No, you’re an Oddish!” Mallow replied. “You’re a blooming Oddish we’re going to turn into a smelly Gloom~!”  
  
Ethan’s confusion only grew throughout the conversation. “A what? Who’s we?”  
  
Suddenly natural light filled the dark, shadowy room from the parting of a door. A figure stood in the doorway, quickly motioning into the room and sealing the light back behind her.  
  
“Hey Erika! He’s awake now.” Mallow mentioned.  
  
“Lovely.” cooed the Gym Leader.   
  
Ethan’s eyes finally calmed down from the flash of light. He was met by Erika gripping his chin and aiming his gaze squarely down her maniacally smiling face.  
  
“Such a bad boy~!” Erika teased. “I can’t believe some sort of pervert like you would sneak in and spy on my lovely gym maidens during such an intimate moment! You really seemed to be having a good time watching them. Was it really that fun watching girls poop~? What a pervert~”  
  
The trainer attempted to will some kind of reaction, but couldn’t disprove the claim. He was transfixed on those ladies and their defecating assholes the whole time…  
  
“Wow, did he really stare at them that closely!?” Mallow exclaimed.  
  
“Yup! He couldn’t look away! I think if he likes watching girls poop that much, he’ll make for quite the stinky Gloom!” explained Erika.  
  
“What are you talking about already!?” Ethan yelled. “What is this Oddish and Gloom nonsense!?”  
  
“What an angry little Oddish! I do suppose it’s time to pacify you, huh?” Erika laughed.  
  
The woman stood up and headed towards an incense placed nearby. A light of a match and the container started spreading a peculiar scent throughout the room.  
  
The stench hit Ethan fairly quickly. It had that same property where it flooded his nostrils and overwhelmed his senses as that strong smelling juice, but it had quite a different odor. This one smelled less citrus-y. Far more soft a smell. It was so… so relaxing…  
  
Ethan felt his muscles grow loose and his anxiety start to fade. He became conscious he was slowly growing lethargic, but couldn’t find much of a way to stop it. The only part of his body that felt as if it were growing more active was between his legs. Blood surged to his crotch, a semi-erect bulge steadily growing in the front of his suit. Ethan sat there with a look somewhere between pre sleep exhaustion and anger as he felt the incense work it’s magic on his body.  
  
“There! That’ll get you nice and willing to give in and become a nice messy Gloom~” Erika smiled. “We need Glooms like you to keep our gym well fed and beautiful! Plants need a good fertilizer, you know? And fertilizer made with Mallow’s ultra potent juices make the most wonderful fertilizer of all!”  
  
F-fertilizer? What the fuck was she talking about? How was he going to make…  
  
Oh no. Were they going to…? No way.  
  
“Whew, that stuff is strong!” Mallow commented at the burning incense filling her nose. “Gosh, I can just feel myself getting wetter by the moment!”  
  
“It certainly is. You really are a devil making such a wicked incense, Mallow. An odor that makes people so horny, yet unable to tip over the edge~ Good thing we can actually leave this room and take care of those needs once everything gets too intense. Unlike our poor Oddish here… tsk tsk~!” teased Erika.  
  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying~?” Mallow asked, drawing nearer.  
  
Erika reciprocate the gesture, sinking a hand into Mallow’s ass flesh and messy rear. “I certainly am! But first, we need to water our little Oddish, don’t you think? I’m sure he’s about to evolve!”  
  
The drink in Mallows clutches was brought towards Ethan’s mouth. With his arms bound, there was no way to resist. Slowly the two women placed the glass bottle to his lips and forced the beverage into his gullet.  
  
The strong taste blindsided Ethan’s palate. It was one thing to smell it, it was another thing entirely to taste it! How did anyone manage to keep this down? I was this odd, sticky bubbly water and it tasted twice as strong as the sweetest citrus! Yet despite how much Ethan wanted to spit all this back out, his relaxed muscles were having trouble getting their act together. In mere seconds, the drink had disappeared down his throat.  
  
“First taste is always the hardest! Look at him, he must have hated it!” Mallow taunted.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure he’ll grow to love that lovely nectar in due time. They always do.” Erika commented.   
  
Ethan had a moment to himself. A moment where he felt horny, weak, and worried all at the same time. It was a brief moment before he felt everything get much worse. The beverage in his gut started toying with his stomach. His belly gave out a ringing wail as he felt the contents of his insides shift. Something… something was very wrong! What was this drink going to do to him!?  
  
Ethan’s rear opened on its own accord. A brassy, booming fart unlike anything he’d ever been capable of generating before boomed out of him right in front of the two women!  
  
“Ahahaha! Looks like our Oddish is evolving into a stinky Gloom~!” Mallow celebrated.  
  
“My my~ He’ll make such wonderful fertilizer, I’m sure~” smiled Erika.  
  
The dots connected. His anus was exposed to a different chamber because… Those two women and Mallow had taken this drink and… o-oh no, he was going to shit himself! These two were going to make him shit a massive amount and use it as fertilizer!  
  
“Wh-why are you doing this!?” Ethan squirmed in panic at that realization, the tiny flex prompting his butt to let another burst of methane out. Ethan groaned in discomfort. He could feel his insides ballooning, almost as if the drink he sampled was solidifying in his gut. He felt terrible amounts of waste clogging his insides. The head of a fat turd was poking out his delicate anus, gradually stretching it wider and wider… He couldn't believe this! Desperately he clenched his pelvic muscles, trying to hold on so very badly.   
  
“Oh! Oooh, look he’s trying to resist!” Mallow teased. “That’ll only make you fall harder and faster, you know~! Your body’s desperate, absolutely BEGGING you to take a shit. You should listen to nature’s calling!”  
  
Erika gave Ethan’s head a pat. “Go on, dear! Don’t be embarrassed. Just be a good little Gloom for us and make a big mess. We won’t laugh too hard~”  
  
Ethan stammered and shivered as the pressure built and built. He couldn’t humiliate himself like this! He couldn’t give in. He couldn’t… c-couldn’t…  
  
“U-uuurgghh…” with a defeated, grunting groan, Ethan’s body crumpled to the call of nature. His asshole was split wide by the head of a fat log of shit. Slowly at first it crept out of him, but soon the backlog of waste pressured him to expel harder and faster. Letting his body give in turned to forcefully bearing down and trying to rid himself of this problem as fast as possible. Yet no matter how hard he strained, no matter how loudly and sloppily semi solid shit slammed out of his gut, it just kept coming!  
  
“Aaaaah~! He’s doing it! Oh my god, he’s going already! This really is the strongest juice I’ve ever made!” Mallow delighted.  
  
Erika looked back to Mallow with a sarcastic look. “Did you really have any doubt after ruining that apron of yours so thoroughly? Mallow, you’re just a regular genius with ingredients! This fiber juice is going to keep my whole gym fertilized! It’ll also keep all my patrons quite entertained.”   
  
Erika’s attention redirected back to Ethan. “It’s super powerful, isn’t it Gloomy~?”  
  
Various feelings swept over Ethan. Embarrassment, frustration, disgust, anger… but the longer he sat there defecating for who knows how long, another feeling started to dominate. Relief. The natural sensation of his bowels voiding such cramped contents had an intrinsic sort of biologically programmed satisfaction to it. Over time, Ethan’s anxiety started to ebb away.  
  
Working synchronously with that feeling was a new sensation in his lower half… Ethan began to discover his prostate. Firm matter was rushing across that pleasure center inside of him and making itself known for the first time. That coupled with the incense quelling his body and all of a sudden, Ethan was heavily aroused. As time went on, it only intensified further… Ethan was insatiably horny!  
  
“Ah! Ahh, look! He’s breaking in~! He’s getting turned on from pooping herself!” Mallow giggled.  
  
Ethan winced at that remark momentarily, red creeping over his face. This was mortifying! Momentarily the flow of waste from him slowed, something inside him trying to desperately hold on to some shred of his dignity. But oh how quickly that alarm washed away as more and more of that thick rod of waste rolled over his p-spot. There was hardly any waiting for the transition between shame at Mallow’s taunts and sultry excitement at his erupting rear.  
  
Mallow’s prying continued. “Oh? Feels weird right~? Feels nice, riiiight~?”  
  
Ethan grit his teeth and frowned. Again, he struggled to save face, again he tried to not buckle into a weird pervert already! ..O-oh god, but something about Mallow acknowledging what he was doing…  
  
“You gonna keep going or what? We know you want to~”  
  
Something inside him…  
  
“Ahaaa~ C’mon, just go! C’mon you weirdo, poop in front of us all~”  
  
Felt so… so..   
  
“Ewww, he’s going to do it! He’s going to get off to pooping himself in front of us! Ahahaha~!”  
  
So GOOD! With that final taunt, Ethan let loose! Being teased and humiliated in front of such attractive ladies as he did such a vile deed, oh it got him so fired up! His anus parted with an assbreaking turd, thick ropes of shit coiling out of him relentlessly! Oooh but it wasn’t enough just to do this, no! He needed to push! He needed Mallow and Erika to know just how disgusting a little Gloom he was! Ethan bore down hard, leaning over to shove as much muck out of his butt as possible! There was no question he was trying his hardest to get the two to laugh at him.  
  
“Oh, he doesn’t even care anymore! He just wants to get off! Go! Go as haaaard as you can for us! Go little Gloomy, go!” Mallow cheered.  
  
A-ah the sting of Mallow’s words were so sweet! She knew exactly what he was doing! What was this energy? Ethan felt a surge of arousal course through him at the sheer humiliation of what vile deed he was doing! His cock was so needy pressed against his darling latex suit. Just a little bit more and he’d be there! Just a few more seconds of Mallow and Erika’s giggles and stares peering into his soul as he abased himself...  
  
Ha-aaah, so close to cumming! Maybe if he shoved harder. Just a little more… O-oooh, so much was coming out! Almost there… Almost there! Yes, yes, yes, almost there…  
  
  
With a sloppy plop and a heavy fart, the flow from Ethan’s anus ended.  
  
...No! No not now! Why did his bowel movement have to end now!? He was so close! Just one more second, just one more moment of those delightfully wide logs of shit rolling against his prostate and he’d be there! He’d be cumming all over himself in front of these ladies in his own personal little heaven! Why did it have to end now!?  
  
“Aww, poor Mr. Gloom! So close to cumming, huh~?” Erika asked.   
  
Mallow had already jumped to an answer. “Yeah, that look of torment on his face definitely looks like a ruined orgasm!“  
  
Erika peeped her head behind Ethan’s chair to see how the container his butt was attached to was doing. “Goodness me, you certainly made a lot of fertilizer! This’ll bloom some truly wonderful flowers in the garden. Mallow, I really don’t know how you do it. They just take a drink of that juice of yours and they’re spraying twice the volume as a solid out their other end!”  
  
“Top secret Alolan recipe~” Mallow winked.  
  
“Poor boy!” Erika commented as she patted Ethans head. “We told you you can’t cum with that incense up, right? You’ll never get over the edge, no matter how wonderful your prostate feels from all that abuse.”  
  
This was some valuable information Ethan ought to be processing. Yet he was in such a heavy near orgasm delirium, he refused to focus on anything that didn’t contribute to him cumming. The broken trainer was just hopelessly bearing down trying to produce anything.  
  
“Oh, but what do I know? It certainly feels like you’re almost there, doesn’t it?” cooed Erika “Like just the sliiiightest sensation rolling over your prostate will send you over the edge~? Maybe I’m wrong and you will be able to cum. You’ve broken yourself in to be such a lovely Gloom, we might as well let you try.”  
  
Erika’s attention turned back to Mallow. “Mallow, he looks so desperate… did you set up that little experiment of yours? I think he’d like to test it.”  
  
Mallow gasped. “Oh! Isn’t that a little cruel, even for us? The poor boy would just be sitting here and… o-ooh I guess it would be fun.”  
  
The two Grass-type experts vanished momentarily into the darkness. Ethan was left to desperately grunt and push, steadily losing his erection the more time went on. Gah, it wasn’t fair! He’d been so close! Just a little more of that juice! Oh, just a second longer and he would have been in heaven!  
  
“Oh Gloomy~” Mallow called out.  
  
Steadily from the shadows a machine emerged. It was a large sort of pump hooked up to a huge container filled with that same liquid! Just the realization that there was more of that lovely drink made Ethan salivate. Then he saw the feeding tube. A tube was hooked directly to the giant juice tanker with a nice tight strap to situate the mouthpiece to his head. Ethan’s brain was finally able to compute something among the haze of the pleasure running through his body. He was beyond excited for what was to come!  
  
Erika situated the tube on Ethan’s face. Mallow cranked a valve on the container. With a heavy gurgle, the flow of juice into Ethan’s mouth began anew!  
  
Gone was that intolerable taste Ethan had sampled earlier. The satisfaction of an addiction momentarily satiated was all he could really taste. It was as if his body had already reinterpretted that taste as something very, very good. Something that’d finally make him able to cum. Oh how all these tastes and smells played with his mind! Soon his stomach was filled with the juice. His gut gave a rumble signalling the liquid was starting to work its magic. Tears of joy were in Ethans eyes as he pushed yet again.  
  
Finally with one last hard push, Ethan was rewarded for his efforts! His eyes rolled back as a wet, booming fart blasted out of him, quickly accompanied by another fat coiling shit cascading out of his ass! He was in absolute heaven. The poor boy never stood a chance between that addicting laxative cocktail and that mind hazing incense hanging in the air. He was content to nurse on this wicked juice desperately clinging on to the idea he might somehow be able to get off, despite Erika’s insistence it was all futile.  
  
“My oh my~ Such a wonderful Gloom! I’ve never seen a boy fall so fast! If I didn’t know I couldn’t get off with this awful stuff filling the air, I’d certainly be destroying my clit to your downfall~” Erika boasted.  
  
“You can stay here as long as you want, Gloomy! We’ll refill your juice if it ever runs out. We, on the other hand, are horny as hell and want to get a nice fuck going. We’re going to step outside away from that incense so we can actually get off while you continue to shit yourself stupid. Make lots of fertilizer for us, okay~?” Mallow asked.  
  
Ethan paid them no mind as he gluttonously devoured that sweet nectar. He was content to stay in the dark and feed as the other two ladies left for fresh air and a rousing session of lesbian sex. He’d get there soon too, surely. He’d get off soon, he just knew it. In one end, out the other. Everything rolling against his prostate. So good. So, so good...  
  
Ethan kept drinking that strong smelling liquid as fast as he could. Even after dozens of minutes of consumption, ass sputtering away great piles of waste, he couldn't get there. And in his hazey mess of a drunken head, all he could think to do is try harder and harder.   
  
His head raced with fantasies, wondering what those pretty girls would think of him like this, what awful taunts and insults they’d have for him. He’d be a nasty, smelly Gloom for sure. He wanted to be the nastiest, smelliest Gloom of all!   
  
Focus. Focus hard. Push hard and focus so you can cum! Be the best Gloom you can be. Shove harder. Faster. A-aaaah, so close! Just a little more… push just a little harder… so close to cumming…. Yes… yes, yes, yes! ...N-no! Noooo c-can’t… can’t cum! Cock so needy… can’t stroke… push harder… c’mon… c’mon…. Drink more, poop more, c’mon… Be… be a good Gloom...


End file.
